


One Hour After

by EffingEden



Series: Death Eaters Alone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has fallen and only four try to seek him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour After

A blur of rooms flashed passed his eyes, most darkened but more than he liked were brightly lit, almost filled with witches and wizards. The whole population were celebrating. Celebrating! Rejoicing in the rumour that the Dark Lord had…

They would regret it. Every one of them.

A dozen heartbeats later and he stepped out onto the grate of the Lestrange entrance hall. “Bella!” he shouted at once, not pausing to brush the soot from his cloak and hair.

He heard a cry from deeper within the large house and ran through the door leading to the lounge. The door was flung open before he could reach it, three wands pointed at him. He stopped with a jerk, but lifted his chin with a snarl. “We don’t have time for this-”

Bellatrix’s want lifted a few inches from pointing at his heart to his face. Her beautiful, cold face was unyielding. “It’s more important now than it’s ever been. Show us. Say it!”

He almost ripped his robe as he dragged the left sleeve up. A fading skull with a snake for a tongue was branded there. “I am Bartemius Crouch, loyal servant to the Dark Lord.”

They relaxed a little, Bella stepping closer, pushing her wandtip into the soft flesh under his jaw. “And how did you get that scar on the back of your ear?”

“Doxie bite in my second year. Are you done?” Her wand dropped away slowly, her mouth twisting down for a moment as if regretful she couldn’t hex him to insanity.

A deeper, harsher voice answered. “Yes, we’re done.” Both Barty and Bella looked at Rodolphus, the elder of the Lestrange brothers. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes kept jumping from the doors to the windows to the fireplace, as if expecting an invasion.

“Don’t speak like that,” growled Rabastan, sliding his wand away. “We need to find him. He is still alive, but he’s… we must find him.”

“Not yet.” That brought the brother’s attention back to him, both looking ready to flay him for cowardice. Bella’s hand closed on Barty’s arm, sharp fingernails biting through the fabric. He looked at her, her ferocious beauty that he had been enchanted with throughout school. “Father’s sending aurors. He suspects you. You must flee.”

Silence hung in the night air for a moment, the was broken by Rodolphus’ hissed curse. Her hand cupped his cheek. “Come with us.”

His breath shook as he let it out. “Yes.”


End file.
